


脱衣麻将-来自库丘林组的福利

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 一旦有了一个沙雕脑洞，就会有下一个。——本人可能是最近玩某麻将游戏有些多，半夜惊醒突然想看四狗大战猛男麻将。于是就有了这篇小短打。最后有一丁点肉末，其实我最开始是想睡黑狗的，但学弟提醒我术狗的腰线有辣么诱人（你很懂啊）。PS. 我好想看四个狗一起裸着在房间里的图啊（逃跑





	脱衣麻将-来自库丘林组的福利

**Author's Note:**

> 一旦有了一个沙雕脑洞，就会有下一个。  
> ——本人
> 
> 可能是最近玩某麻将游戏有些多，半夜惊醒突然想看四狗大战猛男麻将。于是就有了这篇小短打。最后有一丁点肉末，其实我最开始是想睡黑狗的，但学弟提醒我术狗的腰线有辣么诱人（你很懂啊）。
> 
> PS. 我好想看四个狗一起裸着在房间里的图啊（逃跑

年底的迦勒底已经提前进入放假模式，因此，当四位库丘林被广播召唤到战斗准备室的时候，还以为是又出现了什么紧急情况。

谁知映入眼帘的是两眼发光的藤丸立香和本不应该存在于战斗室的麻将机。

不等一脑袋问号的库丘林们发问，立香迅速掏出了一个明显很厚的红包。

“麻将会吗？”

尽管是问句，作为唯一一个没有在夏天参与迦勒底麻将大赛的库丘林，狂王感受到了一丝潜在的嘲讽。

“刺激一点的赌注怎么样？红包是胜者奖品哟？”

“阿尔斯特的男人可不怕什么刺激的赌注。钱都只是数字而已，大不了去抢回来嘛。”Lancer笑嘻嘻地盯着大红包。

“那就脱衣麻将吧，Lancer你肯定输的内裤都不剩好吗！”

你都说了阿尔斯特的男人了还能拒绝吗？狂王看了看自己的战斗服，觉得御主有些过于针对自己。

\---------------假装是分割线------------------

“小姑娘你擦擦口水吧，还有相机好歹调静音啊，你这样lancer都要坐不住了。”穿的又多手气又好的斗篷男一点危机感都没有，在摸牌的间隙还能揶揄两句。

Lancer原本以为自己好歹能比狂王强一些，谁知狂王看着除了战斗啥也不感兴趣，打起麻将来竟然还像模像样。倒是自己，点了两回炮后，形势急转直下。

还要承受身边凶巴巴肌肉男的打量，这感觉糟透了。

“自摸清一色。”瑟坦达把牌一推。

“不是吧！！！！”只剩下半身紧身衣的Lancer发出了绝望的哀嚎。

立香兴奋地举起了手机。

枪兵倒也没有扭扭捏捏，最后一点遮蔽从身上褪去，大量户外运动带来的匀称体型使得哪一块肌肉都不显得突兀。紧身衣的剥离没有使得色情的诱惑减少半分，反而更加嚣张地散发着男性荷尔蒙的气息。

流鼻血了啊喂。

————————断幺九！————————

蓝色的长发随意的散落在光裸的脊背上，红色的纹身与白皙的肤色形成鲜明的对比，饱满的令人嫉妒的胸肌和结实的腹肌随着呼吸微微起伏，带着骨刺的尾巴在身后偶尔甩动两下。

其实日常的战斗装束早就将自己的身材暴露无遗，狂王倒是对周围打量的眼神大大方方，相比于肌肉再生的痛苦，这点炽热的目光不算什么。

如果不是漂亮的人鱼线延伸进了一条大红色的内裤。

狂王眯起双眼盯着拍桌狂笑的小姑娘，看来是这几天的休息，小姑娘的胆子也养肥了。

这场没有硝烟的战争随着瑟坦达脱下最后一块铠甲告终，年轻的小伙子也没能逃过咔嚓作响的相机，羞涩让他的皮肤上染着微微的粉红，这样的瑟坦达实在是太难以见到，立香不得不多拍了几张以示尊重。

但愿明天的迦勒底论坛上不要出现什么奇怪的内容就好，瑟坦达捂着脸。

仗着贴身的衣物和高超的牌技，术汪直到最后也不过是脱下了两件斗篷和一件束腰。

其余库丘林纷纷抓起衣物离开，拿着法杖的这位凑近了翻着今日照片的立香。屏幕上一张张匀称精壮的肉体，连他自己看了也要感叹，真是太好看了。

“小姑娘今天收获不少啊？”

“嘿嘿嘿给你的红包！库酱今天真的运气超好啊，感觉摸牌起来就赢了一半了。”

从者却没有接过优胜奖励，而是把头埋在女孩子柔软的脖颈蹭了起来。

“没有拿到我的照片，是不是有点可惜？”

“还好还好，今天难得的看到了瑟坦达脱光的样子啊！还有狂王，哇这腰，感觉够我享受一周了...”没有意识到自己给了一个错误答案的立香乐呵呵地翻着手机，库丘林的眼神混合起了醋意，有些紊乱的气息喷在少女耳后。

“不可惜吗？”

被驯服在床上的小姑娘已经说不出一句完整的话，吃力地承受着不同于往日细腻风格的剧烈抽插，体液和忍耐不住的呻吟溢出，肉体碰撞的声音把甜腻的味道散播得到处都是。

“拍张照片给小姑娘后续回味一下？”光滑的后背和两人相连处的春情泛滥，库丘林觉得这个场景美妙极了。


End file.
